


The Revengers

by Swolosheep



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Rough Sex, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swolosheep/pseuds/Swolosheep
Summary: When Sehun’s boyfriend cheats on him, he decides that the best revenge would be to have sex with the guy he cheated with as well.





	The Revengers

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t be put off by the Chanbaek in the beginning, we’ll get back to your regularly scheduled Sesoo for the five people who’ll actually read this. 
> 
> Special thanks to my lovely beta who I would die for [Spookje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookje)
> 
> Enjoy!

Could this guy get any more perfect? The man of his dreams was sitting right on front of him. He was currently laughing at something Baekhyun said, showing off those pearly, white teeth. Sure, Baekhyun had his funny moments but Chanyeol was currently slapping the table so hard that his glass of wine almost fell over.

Once Chanyeol collected himself, Baekhyun released the grip on his wineglass. Chanyeol looked at him for a few seconds before slightly narrowing his eyes.  
“I can’t believe we never spoke before, especially now I know we go to the same university.”

“Crazy, right? I did vaguely recognise your face though.” A fat lie. The first time he saw Chanyeol strutting around campus his face was etched into his memory. After that day he walked the same route to his classes every day, just to have chance to see his face again. He passed by the beautiful guy and his group of friends quite frequently and wasn’t above listening in on their conversations. Maybe a bit stalker-ish, but it led them to this date. One day, Baekhyun overheard a particularly interesting conversation about which bar they were going to visit. It was a golden opportunity to finally formally introduce himself to the man he’d been swooning over for months. After a lot of flirting and Baekhyun pretending they had met each other by mere chance, Chanyeol asked him out on a date.

“Me too, I think we passed by each other a couple of times. If I remember correctly you were always walking towards the science building. Do you major in some kind of science shit?”

Fuck. Okay, now he had to think of a good lie. He didn’t know anything about any science, it just happened to be on the ‘Chanyeol’ route. “No, I major in music theory. I just prefer the library close by the science building a lot. My roommate can be kind of noisy.”

Chaos averted. Chanyeol didn’t press the matter further, so Baekhyun could relax back into his seat. Once the flow of the conversation got going, they found out they had quite a lot in common and shared the same type of humour.. So much so that Baekhyun had to quickly drink his wine to protect it from Chanyeol’s assault on the table every time he thought something was funny. How could this guy be goofy and charming at the same time? He eyed the muscles straining against the fabric of Chanyeol’s white dress shirt. Fucking on the first date was not something Baekhyun was above and he hoped Chanyeol shared his sentiment.

“How about we share another glass of wine, or whatever you prefer, at my apartment?”

“I’d like that very much,” Chanyeol answered. Baekhyun fished out his phone and shot a quick text to his roommate that he was bringing someone over. The apartment was within walking distance from the restaurant, so Baekhyun intertwined their hands and guided Chanyeol in the right direction. He didn’t care that he might come off as overly eager and Chanyeol seemed more than happy to follow. As soon as he managed to close the door he grabbed the collar of Chanyeol’s coat and pulled him towards himself. Their bodies were flush against each other and Baekhyun felt the heat radiating from Chanyeol. Detecting no hesitation with the other man, Baekhyun closed the distance between their mouths. He revelled the touch of Chanyeol’s plush lips grazing his own, frantically desiring more with each moment passing. There were hands everywhere and soon clothes were being tugged off as well.

“Bedroom is to your left,” Baekhyun murmured between kisses. They detached for long enough to make it to the bedroom, leaving behind a trail of clothing in their wake. What little time he got to admire Chanyeol’s body was spent drooling. How could he not when the man in front of him had a chest carved out of marble and bulging arms. He could probably lift him without breaking a sweat. If all goes well, Chanyeol definitely needs to fuck him against a wall sometime. Baekhyun crawled on the mattress and was soon followed by Chanyeol, who was eyeing him from head to toe.

“Can you turn around for me, Baekhyun?” He asked in a low tone.

He went to sit on his knees and placed his hands on the bedsheet. Soon Chanyeol was back on him, slowly making his way down his back. Goosebumps appeared where ever Chanyeol’s lips touched and desire was swirling within him. Reaching his lower back, Baekhyun shivered, his skin prickling with anticipation. Then the warmth was gone completely and he turned his head to look over his shoulder. Chanyeol grinned at him and firmly grabbed his hips.

“I’ve been waiting all night to do this,” is what he said before he moved in to-

“No, absolutely not.”

“You can’t just interrupt me in the middle of my story!”

“I don’t want to hear about how this guy eats your ass. Fucking TMI, Baekhyun.”

“It’s for context!”

“What context? I just asked you why you were so upset about this guy ghosting you when you’ve only been on one date.”

“I was getting to that part!”

“I can’t with you, I’m going to my room.” Sehun makes a move to stand up but is quickly stopped by his roommate. He rolls his eyes once he sees Baekhyun pouting. He wasn’t actually going to leave but it’s the only way to convince his friend to tell the story like a normal person would. Without all the explicit sex details. “Skipping all the unholy activities, what happened after?”

“We cuddled, fell asleep and had some more unholy activities to attend to in the morning. I don’t see where I went wrong? With the way that he was praising me I can’t believe he doesn’t want to do this again. And the date was very cute too.”

“Did you text him anything weird?”

Baekhyun furiously shakes his head. “No, I waited two days not to seem desperate but it has been a week and he still hasn’t responded.”

“Probably an asshole then. Just don’t pay him anymore mind, he’s not worth your time.” Sehun opened his arms and Baekhyun took the hint, moving closer to Sehun, to be enveloped into his friend’s embrace.

“I just really thought I found the right guy. Not the one or any of that cheesy stuff, but at least someone I could see myself hanging around with more often.” Though Baekhyun likes to joke around a lot, it sounds like he’s seriously hurt by this guy.

Uncertain what else to say, Sehun pets Baekhyun’s recently permed hair. It’s still a bit course, but Baekhyun’s excessive use of conditioner will make it soft once again in no time. His own hair is currently recovering from a dye job. The platinum blond had nearly scalped him but it looked really good, no denying that. It’s back to his usual black, pushed off his forehead.

“How about I go to the supermarket around the corner and get you some chocolate?”

“Yes please, best idea you’ve had all year.”

“What about my idea to get you to buy those blue skinny jeans you’ve been wearing a lot recently?”

“Okay, second best idea then.”

“And what about-”

“All right, I get it.” Baekhyun waves his hands towards the door. “Just get out and fetch us some chocolate.”

Sehun pats his back pocket for his wallet and closes the door behind him. Their apartment block is one of many built around the campus. Most of them look just like the one Baekhyun and he live in. Fairly simple, consisting of two bedrooms, a shared bathroom and a small kitchenette.  
With random roommate assignation, Sehun counts himself lucky with Baekhyun. Well, most of the time. He could get annoying, but compared to the horror stories Sehun heard from some of his mates, including that of his own boyfriend, it was nothing.

That reminds Sehun to text his boyfriend that he’ll have to cancel their date this afternoon, he has a sulking friend to take care of. Mere seconds after his message is sent Mino replies with a bunch of crying emojis. A fair response, but it irks Sehun that he’s inconsiderate towards Baekhyun. He pockets his phone after typing a quick apology. It buzzes a couple of times but he doesn’t feel like replying.

The doors of the supermarket slide open and Sehun immediately makes his way to the candy aisle. He picks up the flavours he knows Baekhyun will like and starts walking towards the cash register.

“Sehun?” Someone behind him is calling his name. He stops in his tracks, turns around and comes face to face with no one other than Jongin. They both major in Business and bonded really well during a group project. They go in for the bro hug and chatted about some of their classes. That changes when Jongin suddenly turns serious and leans in closer to Sehun.

“It’s good that I run into you now, Sehun. I didn’t want to tell you this over the phone.”

Sehun frowns, this is unusual behaviour, even for Jongin. “Tell me what?”

“I hate doing this here but I’m about to leave for a week and wanted to tell you this as soon as possible.”

He’s starting to get impatient. “Tell me what?! Come on, you’re killing me here, man.”

“Okay listen. You know that I have a friend that lives close to your boyfriend, right?”

“Yeah, uhm, Jongdae or something. What about him?”

Jongin nervously tugs his beany further down, so that it’s now almost covering his eyes. “Well, he told me that he saw another man which was definitely not you enter his apartment. After a few minutes he started hearing these suspicion noises which couldn’t be anything else than them… you know…”

Sehun just blanks for a second. He doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know what to say. He crushes his teeth together so hard they might break. That doesn’t even faze him with the outrage he’s feeling right now.

“This Jongdae guy, you know for certain that he’s telling the truth?”

“Yes, he has no reason to lie. I’m sorry, Sehun, that you had to find out like this. I just had to tell you because you deserve better than a cheater.”

Sorry is not going to make his boyfriend un-cheat. Sehun seethes in his anger, his arm twitching from the strength with which he’s abusing the chocolate bar. The chocolate in his hand is now crushed into little pieces, he throws it into his cart.

“That fucking asshole! What did I do to deserve this? You know what? I’m gonna kill him and that fuck he cheated with!” Jongin glances around and Sehun knows he’s putting them in an awkward situation. Some people turn their heads to look at the commotion, but it’s the least of his worries at the moment. Tears are starting to prickle in the corner of his eyes as Sehun yells out his frustration even more. Jongin just stands there and takes it, like the sweet guy he is. He leans in for a hug, but Sehun shrugs him off. 

“I’m not in the mood for a hug right now, sorry. But I definitely owe you one for telling me this.” Sehun holds up the bar of crushed chocolate. “I’m going to pay for this and murder my boyfriend after, see ya.” And with that he’s off, storming towards Mino’s apartment. The more he thinks about it, the angrier he gets. They see each other almost every day, which usually leads to sex. Why was there even a need to fuck anyone else? If he’s just doing it for sport then that means he’s been dating a disgusting piece of shit for almost two years.

In the midst of his brooding Sehun realises that if he breaks up now, he’ll still have to deliver Mino his stuff back. No way in hell that he wants to see his face again after he’s ended the relationship. He makes a turn and jogs towards his own apartment. When he arrives home, Baekhyun is still in the same spot as he left him.

Baekhyun takes one look at Sehun’s face and frowns. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“I got cheated on,” Sehun replies and clenches his jaw in an effort not to start screaming again.

“Wait, what? What happened?” 

Sehun starts rummaging through the drawers to look for anything that belongs to his boyfriend in order to distract himself a little while he tells his roommate what happened. “So I was just in the store right? And Jongin walks up to me all nervous and shit. He tells me that his friend saw someone that wasn’t me enter my boyfriend’s apartment. And he heard them having sex.”

“What?! I never really clicked with Mino, but this is crazy. Why would he cheat on you? Is he out of his mind?”

He throws several shirts and a toothbrush in a bag and zips it up. “Exactly! I’m just going to throw this bag in his face and break up with him, have it be done with. And I’m not even going to give him an explanation. Fuck that guy, he wasn’t even good at sucking dick anyway.”

“Yes, tell him that as you walk away, ultimate power move.”

“It is, he always feels so insecure about stuff like that. ‘Was I good?’ Ugh, he would ask me that so often it would almost drive me insane.”

“Go break up with him and when you’ll return we’ll talk all about the horrible men in our lives.” Baekhyun springs up from the couch and gives him a quick pat on the back. With that Sehun leaves on his ‘dump your boyfriend in the most cruel way possible’ mission. His anger is boiling as the front door to Mino’s apartment comes into view. He pounds on the door with such vigour that his fists will likely bruise.

“Sehun, I thought you couldn’t make it today?” His boyfriend looks very confused once he opens the door and sees that Sehun is on the other side.

“You fuck!” He throws the bag of stuff towards his boyfriend who doesn’t manage to catch it, which was nearly impossible with the way Sehun hurled it. “Take your shit and never speak to me again.”

“What? What’s the meaning of this?” The expression on his face looks so stupid, Sehun can’t believe he ever fell for this guy. Then again, he didn’t know he was going to cheat on him.

“I’m breaking up with you. And don’t you dare play innocent and ask why,” Sehun grits out and harshly pokes his finger against the other man’s chest. “Also, every blowjob you gave me fucking sucked. Goodbye asshole.” With that, Sehun intends to leave, but his ex-boyfriend wouldn’t be his ex-boyfriend if he couldn’t have the last word.

“Judging from the whorish moans you let out every time I got down on you, it didn’t sound like you disliked it!” He yells out for the entire campus to hear.

He should leave and have it be done with, but he can’t stop himself from whipping his head around and storming right back to face the prick. “I was being a nice boyfriend, unlike you!” He spits back. “First I wanted to kill the guy you cheated with but now I feel bad for him, because he slept with you of all people.”

His ex’s eyes go as wide as saucers and Sehun knows he’s made a mistake. He should have left it at the first comment so Mino didn’t know the reason for his break-up. Now he’s ruined his own plan. There is some sputtering coming from the man still standing in the door opening and Sehun knows that now is his chance. He might have ruined his initial plan, but he came up with a far better one.

“I’m going to find the guy who cheated you with and show him what a proper blowjob feels like. Fuck him so good he forgets you even existed in the first place. I promise you that I’ll have him begging on his knees for another time with me before he ever comes crawling back to your crusty ass.” And Sehun is going to make good on that promise. He’ll send pictures of the guy in his bed to Mino just to shove it in his face. This is going to be the perfect revenge, he thinks as he leaves behind Mino, still frozen on the spot. Two birds with one stone. Show the guy that fucked his boyfriend a good time, stopping him from ever having sex with his ex again. Then he’ll ghost the guy, as punishment for sleeping with someone who was already in a committed relationship. That’ll teach them.

When Sehun tells Baekhyun about his plan the next day his response is positive. “You should get them right where it hurts,” he says as the sit together on the couch, eating chocolate.

“The only hurdle now is figuring out where the guy lives. Maybe Jongin knows, I should call him.”

“Wait, you’re just going to knock on his door and expect him to let some stranger in?”

Sehun huffs and crosses his arms. “Oh, he’s going to recognise me. Mino has pictures of me all over his apartment. It’d be hard not to notice.”

Baekhyun hums in response and taps his fingers on the leg that Sehun has swung over his lap. “What if his roommate is home?”

“How about this, I’m going to call Jongin first. Maybe his roommate isn’t even there? A lot of people leave the Uni this time a year.”

Sehun removes his legs from Baekhyun’s lap and dials Jongin’s number whilst strolling towards his room.

“Hey Sehun, what’s up? You feeling a bit better already?”

“A bit, yeah. Hey, man, sorry about how I acted the other day. I was really rude even though you did nothing wrong.”

“Oh, that’s totally okay. I mean, I told you some horrible news so I understood your reaction.”

“Thanks again for telling me. If you hadn’t, I’m sure I would have never found out. Then the cheating could have continued behind my back for ages.”

“Right, that’s why I told you. Such a dick move from Mino, I didn’t expect something like that from him. And I even know the guy he cheated with, who also doesn’t seem like the type.”

So Jongin knows him, this is perfect. “You know him? Is he in one of your classes or something?”

“I’m not going to give you his name, Sehun.”

Another day Sehun might have been proud of Jongin for taking the higher road, but not with the mindset he was currently in. He was hell bent on executing the plan he made up in his mind. “Come on Jongin, just tell me. He hurt me deeply, sleeping with my boyfriend while knowing he was already seeing someone!”

“You said you were going to kill them both!” Jongin shrieks out.

“I slept really well last night and changed my mind. Besides, I already broke up with Mino. I just want to talk to the guy.”

There was silence at the other end of the line. Jongin was probably pondering over the fact if he should go through with it.

“Please, Jongin. I’m not going to lay a finger on him.” Sehun kind of hated himself for telling such lies. They were certainly going to damage Jongin’s trust, if not ruin their friendship.

“Fine.” With that reply all Sehun’s doubts fly out of the window. He clutches the phone tightly in his hand in anticipation of an answer. “Do Kyungsoo.”

♦

‘Do Kyungsoo’ is what the paper in front of him says. He’d asked Jongin to spell out his name, just to be sure. It took him a while but eventually he also pried where he lives out of Jongin. Apparently he also lives on campus, in the apartment block next to them. He wondered what the inside of his room looked like. Was it similar to Sehun’s? With a twin bed pushed against the back wall, a wardrobe and a desk for studying? Or was more like an evil layer, walls painted black and a casket taking up all the space. Maybe he should bring some holy water and garlic just in case?

He picks up the paper and moves to the living room. Baekhyun is prodding around in the kitchen, making himself a sandwich. Sehun plants himself on their sand coloured couch and eyes the small TV in front of him for a second. Commercials are playing, so he shuts the thing off.

“Baek?”

“That’s my name.”

Typical. “Do you know a Do Kyungsoo?”

Baekhyun turns the corner with his sandwich in hand. He sits down on the single chair they put next to the couch, to prevent a repeat of the ‘pasta sauce’ incident. The dark baby blue colour doesn’t at all match with the couch, or any colours in the room for that matter. Sehun doesn’t really give a shit and neither does Baekhyun.

“As a matter of fact I do, I share a class with him. Don’t tell me he’s the guy?”

“Yes he is! He’s the one Mino cheated with. Jongin told me so.”

Baekhyun’s mouth falls open with half chewed sandwich still inside. Gross. “It can’t believe this. I never expected him to do something so awful.”

“He did and I need your help to make him pay for it.”

“My help? I thought it you were going to fuck him on your own.”

Sehun rolls his eyes, of course that the first thing Baekhyun’s mind goes. “No, I need you to distract the roommate. Jongin told me that Kyungsoo said to him that his roommate rarely leaves home. And if he does, it’s only for like an hour and a half to go to the gym. But he’s very good looking so I know you won’t mind.”

“So I’m just another pawn in your plan?” Baekhyun asks, overdramatically pretending to be insulted.

“You get to talk to an attractive guy that hits the gym on a near daily basis. I don’t see where this is a big issue for you.”

“You’re right, I’m on your team, partner.” They bump fist as they’ve made their partnership official.

“Tomorrow, after my afternoon classes, I’m going to wait until the roommate leaves. I’ll give you a call when he does so he’s out of my hair for longer than an hour and a half.”

“Noted. Oh, before I forget. What are we going to name ourselves?”

Sehun scratches the back of his neck, he hadn’t thought of a name. What it lame to do so? Probably. Did he care? Not really. “Do you have an idea?”

“How about ‘The Revengers’?” Baekhyun suggests.

“You straight up stole that from one of those Thor films.”

Baekhyun shrugs. “What are they gonna do? Sue me? It sounds fitting, does it not?”

“It does. Let’s go for it.”

With that, they’ve set their plan in motion. Sehun can’t wait to see the look on the guy’s face when he knocks on the door. Maybe he’ll fall to his knees apologising. Or maybe he’ll laugh manically like some textbook villain.

“What does the guy look like? So I don’t end up confusing him and the roommate.”

Baekhyun scratches behind one of his big ears. “He’s even shorter than me.”

“How is that possible?” Sehun quips, knowing it will get a rise out of his friend. 

“Shut up and let me talk. Anyways, bold eyebrows, full lips and big eyes.”

“That should be enough. I’m done talking about this for today, wanna play some PUBG?”

“I have so much schoolwork to do, so duh.”

They play PUBG until Sehun has to struggle to keep his eyes open. He goes to bed fully expecting to fall asleep the moment his head hits his pillow, but his thoughts keep him awake. He keeps on imagining what the guy looks like. Imagining what he’s going to say, what to do if he gets rejected. Countless questions plague his mind. He hopes that tomorrow he’ll have enough courage to go through with the plan.

Sehun is currently sitting on a bench across from Kyungsoo’s apartment building, pretending to study. Kyungsoo lives on the first floor, number 12. The sun is already starting to settle, but the temperature remains high. While he’s burning up from the heat in his tight skinny jeans, Baekhyun is waiting for the roommate in the fully airconditioned gym. The plan is that Sehun will call Baekhyun as soon as Kyungsoo’s roommate walks out of the door. Then Baekhyun will keep the guy busy by all means necessary, keeping him away from the apartment for a couple of hours (or is he plays his cards right, away for the night as well). As soon as the roommate is out of sight, Sehun will knock on the door and somehow convince Kyungsoo to have sex with him. Is it a waterproof plan? By all means no, but it is the best he could come up with.

Out of boredom, he almost starts to actually study when the door to apartment 12 opens. Sehun fishes out his phone as he sees a fit looking guy wearing sport clothes emerging from the door.

“Baekhyun, the eagle has left the nest.”

“Got you. Is he hot?”

Sehun watches him from the distance. As he comes closer he can make out some of the features in his face. “Yeah he’s hot, totally your type, quite tall. He’s wearing really ugly shorts and he has a bright, yellow towel with him. Won’t be hard to miss.”

“Okay, I’ll keep him busy for you out of the kindness of my heart,” says Baekhyun as if he hates talking to attractive, sweaty people in the gym.

“Thank you, Baekhyun. I owe you one.”

“I’ll remember that.”

Sehun hangs up, puts his book in his backpack and starts walking towards apartment 12. He’s ascending the stairs as his phone rings. His screen lights up with a photo of Baekhyun making a stupid face.

“Baekhyun, what’s-”

“It’s fucking Chanyeol, his roommate is Chanyeol!”

“No way! That guy was Chanyeol?”

“I’m out of this mission, man. The eagle is leaving the nest and that eagle is me.”

Sehun curses, he’s so close, he can’t stop now. “Please just keep him busy. You can tell him how much of an asshole he is for five hours. If you do this I’ll promise that we can kill him later if you want to.”

“I don’t understand why you need me to keep him out anyways. One and a half hour is enough to get your dick wet.”

“It’s not just about that. I’m not gonna stick it in and leave five minutes later. I need to convince this guy to never have sex with Mino by giving him the fuck of his life. Something which cannot be accomplished in one and a half hour.”

“Fine. Fuck, I can’t believe I’m doing this!” Baekhyun exclaims in a busy gym, judging from the background noise. “Oh no, he’s coming towards me, got to go,” Baekhyun says and immediately hangs up the phone. Sehun is baffled by the turn of events. What are the odds? He hopes that Baekhyun is okay, and that seeing Chanyeol doesn’t make him upset again. 

Sehun takes the last few steps towards the apartment and knocks. A confused but very cute looking guy opens the door. There is no doubt that it must be Kyungsoo, but Baekhyun’s description didn’t do him any justice. Yes, he has big eyes and the full lips are definitely there, looking soft and very inviting. His features fit his face really nice. Like distracting Sehun to the point where he forgets to speak nice. Yes, he isn’t very tall, but his plush looking thighs make up for it.

The bushy brows framing his eyes shoot up as Kyungsoo looks at Sehun in confusion, who still hasn’t spoken a word. “Can I help you?”

Suddenly Sehun remembers his mission, that he’s supposed to be angry at him and get the man to sleep with him. Neither of which he is accomplishing by blankly staring at the guy’s face.

“Do Kyungsoo?” He asks, just to be sure.

“Yeah, who are you?”

“Don’t you recognise me?” Sehun taunts, taking a step closer to Kyungsoo. The latter moves back a bit, but doesn’t look intimidated in the slightest.

“Now that you say it, I think I’ve seen your face before, yeah. Still doesn’t explain why you’re at my door though,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

The insensitive reply somewhat annoys Sehun and he tries his best to not show it in his expression. Maybe he should go back to his initial plan of killing him. “The reason why you might recognise me is from pictures at Mino’s, my now ex-boyfriend. You know, the guy you slept with while he was still in a relationship, with me.”

Kyungsoo runs his hands through his hair and looks at him, his eyes impossible wide. “I’m so, so sorry! Please come in.” He opens the door wider and ushers Sehun inside. The interior is quite similar to the apartment he shares with Baekhyun. Minimalistic, only their TV is slightly bigger than the one they have. Which pisses him off more than he'd like to admit.

Once the door is closed and the both of them are standing in the middle of the living room, Sehun steps into Kyungsoo’s space. This time the other doesn’t move, standing his ground while blinking up at Sehun. It’s very hard to stay mad when the guy has such an innocent look about him.

“Do you know what angers me the most about this whole cheating situation? That it made me feel insecure about my skills in bed, even though I have no need to be.” Sehun is boasting and probably comes off as a bit of a douche, but he needs Kyungsoo to take the bait.

“Jeez dude, I know that getting cheated on sucks and I’m sorry. But I barely know you.” Kyungsoo replies, yet he still allows Sehun to crowd his personal space. It’s a sign that Sehun’s advances are not completely unwanted.

“How well did you know Mino?”

“Not very well, but-”

Sehun leans down to whisper to Kyungsoo, making sure that his lips graze the shell of his ear every time they form a word. This effects Kyungsoo all too well, who shivers at the contact. Sehun can even spot goose bumps forming on his skin. “Let me prove to you that there was no reason to cheat on me, allow me to show you what I can do.” He finishes it off by biting Kyungsoo’s earlobe, which earns him a groan.

“Fuck, okay, prove it to me,” Kyungsoo grits out.

That was…Surprisingly easy. Not to waste the opportunity Sehun puts one hand on Kyungsoo’s narrow shoulders and curls the other in the short strands at the back of his neck. He hisses when Sehun tugs his head back and attaches his lips to the expanse of Kyungsoo’s neck. There is no hesitation as he moves downwards, popping open the first few buttons of Kyungsoo’s plaid button up. His patience runs out quick enough and he pulls and tugs until the man in front of him is bare from the waist up. He hoists his own shirt over his head and intends on marking Kyungsoo’s chest, but said man has other ideas. He puts both of his hands at the back of Sehun’s neck pulls him in for a kiss.

It turns messy pretty quick, with their tongues sliding against each other and exploring whatever they can. Kyungsoo moves closer so that their bare torsos are now touching, all while they’re still engaged in a heated lip lock. Kyungsoo’s hands make their way down Sehun’s back and grabs him by the hips. Not wanting to be up staged, Sehun squeezes Kyungsoo’s firm ass.

It’s rough and soon the both of them are desperately grinding their still clothed crotches against each other. Sehun scrapes his teeth against Kyungsoo’s throat and watches with satisfaction as the skin turns red. He can’t resist the urge to mark him all over, Kyungsoo will be reminded of him everywhere he looks. The fire within him fuels him like never before. He nips the skin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, gives him love bites on his upper chest and sinks his nails into his bum.

Kyungsoo seems to revel in the feeling, grunts and moans spilling past his lips like a never ending waterfall. It spurs Sehun on and he grinds down harshly, loving the feeling of Kyungsoo’s hard on against his own. However, there is still the obstruction of their jeans, which got to go. He unzips his trousers and steps out of them. Kyungsoo, who catches on quickly, does the same.

“Which bedroom is yours?” Sehun asks, before he loses his patience and fucks Kyungsoo on the floor. Which wouldn’t be a pleasant experience, seeing as there is no carpet. 

“The one on the right,” Kyungsoo replies and they stumble in the direction of the room. Upon entering, Sehun is thrown on the twin bed, soon followed by Kyungsoo climbing on top of him. The both of them are still dressed in their boxers, which should be off by now according to Kyungsoo. He curls his finger in the elastic band of Sehun’s underwear and yanks them down, leaving it to Sehun to kick them off completely. He gets rid of his own too, throwing them away carelessly. Their lips find each other again swiftly, moving in sync. Sehun takes Kyungsoo’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugs on it harshly, soon tasting a hint of iron on his tongue. 

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo swears as he detaches himself and sits up. His short hair is plastered on his forehead and his pupils are blown wide as he looks at Sehun. A thin stream of blood tickles down from his bottom lip. For a second, Sehun thinks he’s seriously hurt Kyungsoo, before he's being yanked upwards. Kyungsoo locks their lips together once more. Sehun moans as nails rake down his back, no doubt leaving behind marks. The both of them are going to look like they were mauled if they keep this up, something which Sehun doesn’t mind at all.

Kyungsoo gets up from his position on Sehun’s lap and starts rummaging through the nightstand next to the bed. Sehun rakes a hand through his sweaty hair as he gets an eyeful of Kyungsoo’s body. The red marks he’s left behind stand in stark contrast of the rest of Kyungsoo’s skin. Mino always hated it when he left marks, whining that he hated looking at them. In hindsight, it should have been a red flag, but Sehun took it as one of Mino’s many quirks. Kyungsoo, however, doesn’t seem to mind at all, leaving behind marks of his own, something which Sehun enjoys immensely.

His train of thought is stopped abruptly when Kyungsoo tosses a bottle of lube in his direction, which he manages to catch just in time. Kyungsoo moves so he’s on all fours and looks him dead in the eye.

“I’m still not fully convinced yet, you need to prove yourself more,” he challenges. Sehun slaps Kyungsoo’s left ass cheek for good measure. The man yelps when Sehun’s palm comes in contact with his supple behind.

“Don’t worry, I’m nowhere near done with you yet,” Sehun says as he warms up some lube between his fingers. He circles Kyungsoo’s pink rim a few times before he sinks in the first finger. With his other hand, he massages his ass cheek that’s now slowly turning red.

Sehun isn’t sure if Kyungsoo is loosened up enough to add another finger, but the smaller man urges him to so anyway. The other digit slides in with a bit more difficulty, finding purchase in the tight heat together with his other finger. Kyungsoo moans loudly, the vibrations of which Sehun can even feel. Once Sehun feels like he has more space to move, he can start to properly stretch Kyungsoo with his fingers, occasionally curling them up in search of Kyungsoo’s sweet spot.

He finds the bundle of nerves soon enough, assaulting the spot over and over again with his fingers. It seems that Kyungsoo can’t take it any longer and his arms supporting his weight give out. With his head on the pillow, his sweet moans are muffled. He moves his face so that his right cheek is pressed against the pillow and his gaze finds Sehun’s.

“I don’t even know your name, but more, give me more,” he breathes out. The realisation makes Sehun stop in his tracks. He had moved so quickly with his plan that he didn’t even have the decency to tell the guy his name, even though he knew his.

“It’s Sehun,” he says softly, embarrassed by his own actions.

“Add another finger, Sehun, come on,” Kyungsoo presses, and maybe Sehun really enjoys the sound of his name coming from Kyungsoo. Sehun decides to move past his own stupidity and adds the third finger, sliding them against Kyungsoo’s tight walls. The latter groans and mutters something which Sehun for the life of him cannot make out. Kyungsoo is withering underneath him, his legs are shaking with pleasure. Sehun takes it as a sign that he’s ready and slides out his slicked up fingers. A whine escapes from Kyungsoo’s mouth, to which Sehun leans forward and presses a fleeting kiss against those plump lips. Kyungsoo grabs something off his nightstand and presses it against Sehun’s palm. Upon inspection it turns out to be a condom, which he immediately opens. Kyungsoo watches him with hooded eyes and Sehun can feel the anticipation brooding between them.

The second he enters Kyungsoo’s tight heat, he has lost all self-control. The tight walls clamping down against his hardened length have him rolling his eyes to the back of his head from pleasure. He snaps his hips forward, thrusting in as deep as he can. Kyungsoo screams out his name, which eggs him on even more. He sets up a brutal pace, grabbing Kyungsoo wherever he can to find some leverage. Underneath him, it sounds like Kyungsoo is enjoying himself quite well, cursing him, God and everyone in between. Droplets of sweat tickle down Sehun’s back as he quickly moves in and out of Kyungsoo.

He’s only able to keep up the rapid pace for a short while, before he decides on deeper, more angled thrusts. He wraps his finger around Kyungsoo’s member and starts moving his hand. There is no finesse to it, no actual rhythm. Just the pure carnal urge to get Kyungsoo off while thrusting into his tight heat. Kyungsoo fists cling on to the blanket for dear life. Soon he is spurting white all over the sheets and Sehun’s hand, which he somehow doesn’t mind at all. Sehun follows him not long after, gasping for air as he’s having one of the best orgasms of his life.

Both men are heaving as they detach themselves. Sehun takes off the used condom and tosses it over the mattress, intending to clean it up once he has regained his breath.

“You have more than proven yourself, Sehun,” Kyungsoo quips, at which Sehun can’t help but laugh. All the previously built up tension is flowing out as Kyungsoo joins in, Sehun finds the sound of his laughter rather relaxing. The eased atmosphere slowly lulls him to sleep, next to someone he is supposed to hate on top of dirty blankets.

♦

A unfamiliar ceiling greets Sehun once he opens his eyes and he sits up disorientated. When he feels the sticky mess between his legs he suddenly remembers what he got up to last night and panics. He didn’t intend to sleep over, he isn’t equipped to deal with the ‘morning after’ awkwardness. Next to him, the bed is empty and no longer warm, meaning that Kyungsoo has been up for a while. Sehun sighs and lets his body fall down on the bed, wanting to postpone facing Kyungsoo as long as possible. That is until the smell of fried eggs hits him. His stomach rumbles and he begrudgingly gets up. He notices that the clothes he wore last night are neatly folded on the nightstand beside him. He quickly puts on his jeans and undershirt, takes a deep breath and turns the handle of the door. 

As he steps out of the bedroom, he spots Kyungsoo setting the table. He is only wearing shorts, their activities from last night on full display. Sehun hates how his dick twitches at the sight of Kyungsoo with his marks all over him. Said man notices him standing in the door way and smiles. A beautiful smile, Sehun stomach flutters. Which is because he is starving, definitely not because of anything related to Kyungsoo.

“Would you like some eggs?” Kyungsoo asks and motions towards the frying pan in his hands. Sehun nods and plants himself on one of the chairs crammed under the tiny table. After Kyungsoo has deposited both eggs on their plates he sits down as well, their knees bumping against each other under the table. The action makes the heat rise to Sehun’s cheeks, but Kyungsoo doesn’t appear to be affected at all. Sehun tries to distract himself by intensely focussing on Kyungsoo’s hair, which appears to be damp from a shower. It reminds him that he still needs to wash off all the dirt from last night.

“Can I use your shower later?” He asks in between taking bites of his egg, which has been seasoned perfectly.

“Under one condition,” Kyungsoo replies cryptically. Sehun frowns, he didn’t expect nor like that response.

“Which is?”

Kyungsoo smiles at him ever so sweetly. “Help me clear up the table and you’ll find out.”

And that’s how Sehun finds himself bent over the dining table with Kyungsoo’s tongue plunged deep into his ass. Kyungsoo eats him out like he’s starving for it, spreading his cheeks even wider for better access. Sehun screams out every time Kyungsoo’s tongue expertly curls inside his tight walls. He tosses his head back as a finger joins his spit slick hole, reaching even further inside. That little action is all it takes to send Sehun off to heaven. After he collects himself, Sehun thinks it would only be fair to help Kyungsoo out too.

He sinks down to his knees and swiftly gets down to work. After he rids Kyungsoo of his shorts, he wastes no time and takes his entire cock in one go. Sehun licks, sucks and teases until Kyungsoo’s thighs are trembling and nothing but moans slip past his lips. Shortly after, Sehun gets the bitter taste of Kyungsoo in his mouth, making sure to swallow it all. He hoists himself up and presses his lips against Kyungsoo’s. The kiss is more sensual and less hurried than the ones they shared before. He gently cups Kyungsoo’s jaw and decides to enjoy it while he can. A lack of air is what forces Sehun to break it off.

Sehun doesn’t know what drives him to say it, but can’t find it within himself to regret it once he did. “Can I get your number?”

“Of course.” Kyungsoo goes to his room to grab his phone and the pair exchanges numbers. Sehun leaves feeling conflicted about the whole ordeal. He decides against going home, opting to walk aimlessly around campus instead in an effort to clear his head.

So, he just had sex with Kyungsoo and he thoroughly enjoyed himself. Not once did it cross his mind that he had to take a picture and send it to his ex. He’s thankful that he didn’t go through with that part of the plan. Kyungsoo cheated with Mino, yet he feels kind of guilty for using him. The guy looked really hopeful he said that they’d meet up again. In hindsight, the plan was a bit childish and dumb. It was a product of frustration and anger and if he’d waited a few weeks to calm down, he would have never acted upon it.

He’s still filled with doubt as he walks towards the apartment. As soon as he unlocked the door the smell of sex, sweat and lube hits him like a truck. Once he puts two and two together it’s obvious what Baekhyun did to keep Chanyeol busy. Plans to murder the guy are probably off the table. He’s careful not to step on any of the clothes laying all over the floor as he makes his way over to his room to prepare for Monday’s classes.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been staring at the same few words when he hears a knock on the door. 

“Sehun? Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

The door creaks as Baekhyun opens it. From the looks of it, he probably just woke up. "You’re back early, it’s barely past nine AM,” he says, there is no judgement in his voice but somehow Sehun still feels judged.

“Yeah, we woke up early. Is Chanyeol still here?”

“He’s still sleeping. I’m ordering take out in a sec, do you want to share with us?”

“No, I just ate at Kyungsoo’s.”

“Eating ass doesn’t count, Sehun, you’re way too skinny already.”

“Actually, it wasn’t me doing the ass eating.”

Baekhyun’s mouth falls open so fast that it wouldn’t surprise Sehun if he just unhinged his jaw. “No fucking way. Kyungsoo continues to surprise me every day.”

“I was surprised as well, but before I realised I was bent over the table already.”

“TMI, man,” Baekhyun mocks, throwing the words Sehun said to him a few days ago back at him.

“Yes, me telling you that I was laying on the table is TMI,” Sehun says sarcastically, “I’m pretty sure that if I hadn’t interrupted you, you would have told me how amazing Chanyeol’s dick fits in your ass.”

“Pfff, no way, I would never say such blasphemous things in this Christian household.” Baekhyun crosses his arms against his chest as he feigns insult.

“Right. Anyway, what happened with Chanyeol after you hung up?”

“So, he spotted me in the gym even though I was being very subtle.”

“You were yelling at me through the phone.”

“Shut up, I’m telling a story,” Baekhyun yells back, proving his point exactly, but Sehun decides to leave it for another time.

“Anyway, he came up to me looking like a kicked puppy. So I was like, why are you sad when you ignored my texts. Then he said to me that he was sad because I never texted him. Turns out he gave me the wrong number and I had been texting someone else entirely! It was all one big misunderstanding. Long story short, I made sure to keep him busy for a while.”

“So everything is good between the two of you?”

“Everything is more than good,” Baekhyun says and gives Sehun a friendly pat on his thigh. “I just remembered, did you take a picture to show your ex?”

“No, I kind of forgot.” There was a not a second where the thought arose. He isn’t one to overthink situations like that, chucking it up to the fact that he was too preoccupied proving himself.

Baekhyun eyes him somewhat sceptical. “Wasn’t that the whole point of the plan?”

“I know, it just wasn’t on my mind at all. In hindsight it was a dumb plan. Isn’t it like illegal to share nude photos without someone’s consent?” He recalls reading that somewhere online.

“I don’t know, why don’t I ask my lawyer?”

Sehun decides he’s had enough and throws a pillow towards Baekhyun. “Get out, I have to get ready for classes.”

The pillow hits Baekhyun’s shoulder and he whines loudly. If they haven’t woken Chanyeol with all the noise they’re making at this point, Sehun would be surprised. Baekhyun reluctantly gets up from the bed, leaving Sehun alone in his room once again.

The next few days are rather uneventful. Nothing much happens, but he does notice that the break-up with his boyfriend has left him a lot less upset than he expected. Sure, he was furious with him, but there is a surprising lack of sadness. Maybe it’s because his feelings of sorrow are overpowered by him trying to resist the urge to reach out to Kyungsoo. The other man hasn’t made an effort to text him either, Sehun doesn’t want to be the one to initiate the contact. Mainly because he shouldn’t, it was meant to be a one-time thing, but every fibre of his being wants him to crawl back to Kyungsoo.

It’s pathetic, really. He finds himself obsessing over Kyungsoo while it was supposed to be the other way around. Yet when Kyungsoo texts him a week later, his hands fly to his phone with lightning speed. As he reads his text, Sehun can’t help but let out a chuckle.

Do Kyungsoo: Chanyeol and Baekhyun are literally having sex while I’m in the room next to them. Please let me come over and put me out of my misery

Do Kyungsoo: This is Kyungsoo btw I don’t know if you’ve already saved my number

Sehun texts him his apartment number and takes a look at the state of him room. It isn’t that messy, but some cleaning wouldn’t hurt. It isn’t very polite to have a guest over and have your mirror looking all dusty. By the time Kyungsoo knocks on the door, Sehun considers his work finished. It has been a while since his room has been this clean.

Unlike the last time he saw him, Kyungsoo is now wearing glasses. The frame is semi-round and the same colour as his hair. They fit him very well, giving him a bit of a ‘hot, young teacher’ vibe. Sehun realises he’s staring again, and moves aside to let Kyungsoo in.

“I like your glasses,” Sehun simply says. 

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo responds while his eyes glide over the room.

“Please sit,” he says while pointing towards the couch. So Kyungsoo does and Sehun follows after him, making sure he keeps a respectable distance between them, despite the intimacy they shared not long ago. He knows next to nothing about this guy, except that he cheated with his ex-boyfriend. Yet Sehun invites him into his home.

“So, did you hear anything particularly gross, or were you out before any traumatising stuff happened?”

“A little, but luckily you replied quite fast. I really don’t want to discover another one of Chanyeol’s kinks.”

Sehun winces at the first part of Kyungsoo’s answer. Does the quick reply make him seem desperate? He sure hopes not because he is in fact, not desperate at all. Trying to talk himself out of it will be counterproductive, so he decides not to get further into it.

“Understandable. As you probably know, Baekhyun can be very loose lipped as well.” There have been things that have come out of Baekhyun’s mouth that Sehun would like to delete from his brain.

Kyungsoo smiles. His lips form a perfect heart when he does, and Sehun feels a pang of loss for just finding out. “Tell me about it. He once told me in explicit detail what the infected wound on his knee looked like. He even wanted to show me pictures!”

Sehun knows the story all too well and involuntary shivers at the reminder. “No way, he told me the same story! Only I caught on a bit late and got an unfortunate glimpse of the photo on his phone. It still haunts me at night.”

They share a few more horror stories about their friendship with Baekhyun. Their mutual disgust is the first sign that they have some common ground besides having slept with the same guy. Kyungsoo slings his arm over the backrest of the couch casually, but a hint in his expression tells Sehun that he isn’t that casual about it. It poses as a kind of question. Does he acknowledge it, or pretend he doesn’t notice. On one hand, he would love to have sex with Kyungsoo again. On the other hand, the sex was supposed to be a one-time thing only and sleeping with Kyungsoo again kind of defeats the purpose. Also he must be careful not to get attached, because once a cheater will always be a cheater.

When he looks to Kyungsoo and said man smiles up at him, Sehun knows the debate is over. He shuffles closer and leans in so that they are now shoulder to shoulder. He moves his hand over to Kyungsoo’s upper leg and softly grabs his inner thigh. Kyungsoo’s hand cups his cheek and he guides their lips together. The angle is somewhat awkward, but Sehun fixes it by planting his knees on either side of Kyungsoo’s thighs. Their kiss continues, their tongues languidly exploring each other’s mouths.

They slowly make their way over to Sehun’s bed, tangled in the sheets with their mouths interlocked. Kyungsoo’s touches on Sehun’s bare skin feel like they leave fire in their wake. It’s Sehun that offers himself to Kyungsoo this time, his back arching off the mattress as slim fingers enter him. Sehun is on his back enjoying the view of Kyungsoo hovering over him as he slowly bottoms out. Seeing the expressions on his face as their bodies rock together makes it all feel more personal than the last time. Sehun averts his gaze, his eyes landing on the ceiling as he rides the waves of pleasure.

“I’d never thought you’d actually invite me over,” Kyungsoo confesses as they lie next to each other, his skin shining with a sheen of sweat. “You seemed kind of reluctant as we exchanged numbers,” He adds while fidgeting with the blanket.

“Trust me, after almost two years of lousy blow jobs and half-hearted ass eating, you are more than a welcome distraction.”

Kyungsoo offers him a lazy smile. “Thank you for the compliment, I guess.”

“You’re welcome.”

“So, about Mino,” Kyungsoo starts, sounding a bit awkward. The post sex haze immediately wears off.

“Great pillow talk this, talking about my ex.” Sehun keeps his face blank as he waits for Kyungsoo to stop stumbling over his words.

“Please hear me out, okay? Last time I didn’t really get the opportunity to explain myself.”

“Fine,” Sehun agrees begrudgingly. He can feel his previous anger bubbling up again. Nothing is his mind can excuse the cheating. Well, maybe if Kyungsoo was held at gunpoint and ordered to either fuck Mino or die, but that was probably not the case. 

“Okay, so Mino came up to me in the library, flirting with me, obviously trying to get in my pants. I thought ‘sure, I haven’t gotten any dick in a while, so why not.’ Assumed the guy was single because why else was he trying to pick me up? I go home with him and as I take a look around his place, I notice that the same guy appears in a lot of the picture frames he has standing around, so I ask him about it. He says to me that you’re his best friend and the two of you are very close. I swear it on my mum I’m telling the truth,” Kyungsoo says and puts a hand over his heart.

If that’s true than it explains why Kyungsoo had no clue as to why Sehun showed up to his doorstep. He might have recognised him, but it was as Mino’s friend, not his boyfriend. “The excuse he used was that I was his best friend? Who has that many pictures of someone they’re just friends with?”

“Yeah. In hindsight, I should have known. I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo at least has the decency to look apologetic, unlike that piece of shit Mino. Sehun’s mind goes over the events that happened, feeling guilty they were both caught by lies and deceit.

“I’m sorry too, you didn’t know.”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Our pain is hardly comparable. Getting cheated on is one of the worst things that can happen to you. What are your feelings towards him now?”

Now that Sehun looks back on their relationship, it was more of the comfort of being with someone that kept him in the relationship. They had their cute moments, sure, but that was it. “I still hate him for what he’s done. He betrayed my trust, but… I have to admit, staying with Mino for so long was crazy. He is kind of boring and he gave terrible blowjobs.”

“Right? Even when I was that desperate I couldn’t help but feel my dick deflate. It sounded like he was slurping down a bowl of noodles down there. You never gave him any tips or something?”

Sehun sighs and lets his mind wander to all the times he attempted to give Mino some constructive criticism, which seemed to go in one ear and out the other. “Man, I tried so many times, but he wouldn’t listen.”

“So if we go take a shower and I suck your dick, would you give me some tips?” Kyungsoo asks, his big eyes finding Sehun’s as he lifts his head from his chest. The expression on his face is innocent where the words he just spoke are definitely not.

“Gladly.” 

Sehun waves Kyungsoo goodbye feeling completely blissed out. Partially because of the heavenly blowjob he got in the shower and partially because everything has been cleared up. Which is great, because he would like to see Kyungsoo again for sure. Only a day later, Kyungsoo messages him, asking him once again if he can come over because Baekhyun and Chanyeol apparently can’t get enough of each other. It becomes the running theme of their ‘dates’. Sehun likes to call them dates, but he doesn’t know if Kyungsoo considers them in the same way. They usually go like this: Kyungsoo stops by, Sehun begs him to cook food and annoys him while doing so, Sehun compliments Kyungsoo’s cooking until his ears turn red, they get comfy on the couch and end up having sex once their meals have gone down a bit.

Today is a date similar to the ones before, yet Sehun isn’t bored with them at all. They always manage to find something to talk about. And after their stomachs are full, Sehun likes to drape himself all over Kyungsoo’s small frame on the couch while Netflix plays in the background. As much as Sehun wants to ask Kyungsoo out on a more official date, the reason why he’s here is obvious. No one wants to listen to Baekhyun and Chanyeol going at it. The reason why they prefer Chanyeol’s and Kyungsoo’s apartment goes beyond him, but he doesn’t complain because it’s the reason why Kyungsoo is currently here with him.

Right when Sehun is about to take a bite of his steaming hot dish, the doors slams open and in walk Baekhyun and Chanyeol with their mouths attached. They are so wrapped up in each other that they don’t notice the two other people sitting at the table. Sehun puts a halt to it before he sees more than he would like.

“Oi! I’m eating here!”

The couple untangle themselves, though neither appear to be that fazed. Baekhyun looks at him with pleading eyes, but Sehun will have none of it.

“No, we were here first. Go to Chanyeol’s.”

Baekhyun pouts and looks down towards his crotch. “I can’t, I already got a hard on.”

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun with a surprised expression that’s borderline cartoonish. “Me too!” He shouts excited.

“Wow, we’re such goals.”

“True. Hey, maybe if we make a run for it no one will notice.”

“Let’s do it!” And with that the pair bolts out of the door, their footsteps echoing as they run down the stairs outside of the apartment.

“Ugh, gross.” Sehun scrunches up his nose before taking a bite of his meal.

“Agreed.”

Sehun only just took a bite of his food when he realises something. He frowns and looks over to Kyungsoo whose eyes are glued to the table.

“Kyungsoo?”

“Yes?” The smaller man answers while his eyes are still downcast.

“Didn’t you say that Baekhyun and Chanyeol were at your apartment?”

There is a beat of silence before Kyungsoo looks up with a smirk on his face. “Yes.”

Sehun hits Kyungsoo’s hand with his spoon, who retracts it immediately.

“Ouch!” He shouts as he rubs his now sore hand.

“It’s what you deserve! How am I supposed to believe anything you say if you lie to me! Was the story you told about how you met Mino even true?” 

Kyungsoo swallows harshly and looks at him with pleading eyes. “I’ll come clean, okay? Lay everything on the table. No more lies.”

Sehun muses over it for a while and decides that he should at least let him explain himself. “All right, I’ll listen. But if I hear one more lie from you I’ll beat your ass. And not in a sexy way.”

Some of the tension leaves Kyungsoo’s posture as Sehun gives him space to talk. “What I told you about Mino is true. My friend who was studying with me can confirm it. Yes, I noticed you in the pictures at his home and thought you were really handsome. So handsome in fact, that I kept coming back to Mino because he promised me that he’d introduce me to his friends. I was desperate to meet you and I high key wanted to get in your pants.”

To say Sehun is in shock after this revelation would be an understatement. His eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “What?! You only hooked up with Mino so you could get a chance to get to know me because you thought I was that attractive? That’s kind of awful and at the same time the biggest compliment I have ever received.”

“I mean, nobody can deny that you’re good looking, right? When you showed up at my doorstep looking really pissed and wanting to prove yourself, I saw it as an ideal opportunity.”

“Well… The only reason I had sex with you in the first place was to have revenge on my ex and send him pictures to shove it in his stupid face,” Sehun confesses. It’s not like he’s on moral high ground, his initial intensions were questionable at best.

“Wow, we’re both awful,” Kyungsoo concludes and Sehun nods in agreement.

“Yeah, we deserve each other.”

“Also the first time I used Chanyeol and Baekhyun as an excuse to see you, because I thought that otherwise you would never invite me over.” Kyungsoo’s slender hands smooth out an invisible wrinkle in the tablecloth.

“Why’d you think that?” When Sehun looks back on the times they were in each other’s company, he can’t seem to pinpoint a moment where he made Kyungsoo feel unwelcome. Not intentional at least.

“Probably because you never texted me first.”

He had a point. At first it was because he didn’t want to, but eventually it came from a place of insecurity.

Kyungsoo slowly shakes his head. “God, we’re really bad at this. I should switch majors and start studying Communication, because this isn’t going anywhere at this rate,” he says in a playful tone.

“From now on let’s say what we mean, unless it’s something like really mean and uncalled for.”

They shake on it, their faces far from serious as their fingers intertwine. Sehun doesn’t want to let go of Kyungsoo’s hand, so he doesn’t.

“If we’re being all open and honest,” Sehun says as he looks at their hands on the table, he likes the way they fit together. “Do you want to go on a date with me? Outside of the apartment? Like a real official date?”

“I’d love to,” Kyungsoo answers and softly squeezes Sehun’s hand.

Some bad situations can lead to good things, or whatever that expression is. Sehun doesn't really care, he’s too busy admiring Kyungsoo who guides a spoonful of soup towards his heart shaped mouth. Once he realises Sehun’s gaze is fixed upon him he offers a bright smile, which turns his eyes into little crescents. Sehun can’t wait to get used to that sight and get to know the man in front of him even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment if you liked this I need validation


End file.
